Megaman Beast
by Ender126
Summary: Megaman has to deal with the power of the beasts that take control of him and with the Zoano navis running around he has to stop them can he? And what happens when Lan absorbs Falzar power can they control it or will it they be control (events from game and anime)
1. Chapter 1

**I mixed both the game and anime of megaman cyberbeast**

**And also don't own megaman or any characters**

Chapter:1 A Normal Day

"Zzzzz...zzz...zzzzz...

Zzzzzz...zzz..."

"Lan"

"Zzzzzzz..."

"LAN"

"Zzzzzzz...just five more minutes...zzzzzz"

"..."

"Zzzzzzzzzzz"

"Lan get up before...OH SH**"

and that was all the blue bomber had to say before the mother of the sleeping boy slapped her son in the face."

"OUCH ALRIGHT I'M UP UP!"

said the boy yelled in pain and not wanting to get another slap from his mother again.

"Man I wish mom didn't have to slap me" Said Lan rubbing his cheek where you could see a red hand print.

"Well she wouldn't have to, if you could just get up like a normal person" replied a voice from a blue device on Lan's upper left arm.

"Well luckily for you Megaman or should I say Hub your not in the real world but in the cyberworld where your safe from moms painfully slaps" Lan snaps are his navi/brother.

"Well someone's in a grouchy mood" Megaman replyed at his net operator/brother.

"can believe that I slept with the PET without taking it off" Lan thinks to himself he takes the strap of the PET and connects the PET to the charger on the pc.

Lan goes to the bathroom to get ready for the day although it already like 2:35 Megaman decides to go to netcity and hang around since he's connected to the pc which connected to the net.

When Lan is finally dressed,brushed,washed he walks up to the PET to find it empty."Must be on the net somewhere...oh well...time to go to school."

Lan leaves the PET charging on his desk.

Megaman is on the net finding the link to the cybercity "man where is it" Megaman thinks to himself as he walking through ACDC network then he comes across a new link that was not there before

"Strange I don't remember this link being here" Megaman whispers to himself

"Can't hurt to try to find out where it goes"

As he goes through the link he regrets going through the link once he recognize the place he's at

The undernet.

**well that was chapter one of this fanfic of Megaman so the next chapter should be up sometime this month.**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2 of this story **

**I do not own Megaman or any other characters it all belongs to **

**Capcom ...thats all**

Chapter 2:The Undernet?

"Ohcraphocraphocraphocrap"

Megaman kept on saying after he found out that he was in the undernet and after he found out that he was also stuck because the link back to ACDC network disappeared.

"Lan come in...Lan...Lan...Lan...LAN!"

Megaman crying out to his operator

"Dam...either he can't hear me or he's disconnected the PET and went to school already ,guess I better start walking"

Megaman walked across the undernet until he came across a another net navi ,finally seeing another navi he walks up to it to ask for directions.

"Hey can you tell me where in the undernet net I'm in?" Megaman asked the navi.

"Hehehehehehehe this here ain't no undernet, this here is the underground many like you mistake it for the undernet, its like the undernet but it's more like a prison" The navi replyed to Megaman.

"A prison for whom" Asked Megaman

"Giants so you better get lost unless you want to get deleted and sent to the graveyard" and with that the navi jacked out leaving a freaked out Megaman

"Wish I could leave...better find a link to somewhere safe and communicate with Lan." Megaman ran around but he didn't know that he was going deeper in the underground.

"Man this is so boring good thing that I when back and got my PET" Lan thinking to himself and not knowing that Megamam wasn't in the PET

Lan was falling asleep in 's class Mayl was trying to keep him up.

After class

"Hey Lan lets netbattle GutMan and I are going to own you and Megaman"said Dex

"Alright let's do it! Let go Megaman...Megaman?...Megaman?...OH NO HE'S NOT IN THE PET."

"Your kidding right lan?"

"No...maybe I felt him home"

At Lan's house

"MOM IS MEGAMAN HERE" yelled Lan after coming through the door.

"No I thought he was with you" replyed Hukura Lan's mom

"WWWHHHHAAAAATTTTT!?" Someone yelled from behind Lan.

"Huh"Lan turns around to find Mayl,Dex,Yai,Troy "What are you guys doing here" asked Lan"We're Megaman friends too you know!" Yelled a hologram of Roll from Mayl's shoulder.

"...okay..." that was all Lan said to Roll, not wanting to get her mad.

"Lan Hikari" said someone behind Lan.

"Y-yes m-mom?" Lan said knowing he was in trouble because his mom said his full name.

"What did you do to Hub this time?" Said Hukura not knowing that Lan's friends didn't know that Megaman was Hub.

(No one knows that Megaman is Hub except Lan his mom,dad and Megaman of course)

"Who's Hub" asked Yai.

Then Lan whispered into his moms ear

"Oh okay as long the cat ok" Hukura said after Lan whispered in her ear that his friends didn't know that Megaman was Hub.

"Wait you have a cat?" Asked Troy "yes we're taking care of it because it belongs to one of my mom's friends" Lan lied to his friends.

**And thats that so...um...tha next will come sooner or later so...um Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Cyberbeasts

"Man when will I get out of here, I've been walking for Hours now" said Megaman complaining to himself he has been walking for 2 hours now, getting lost or walking in circles

"Come on where is Megaman?" Said a worried Lan

It has been 3 hours since they had found out that Megaman was missing and Mayl,Yai,Dex,and Troy jacked in their navis to the net to look for Megaman

"I've checked ACDC network and the others

and he's not on one" Said Iceman.

"We've checked cybercity guts" Said GutsMan with Glide

"I've checked every homepage and he's not in any one of them" Said Roll worried

"Then there's only one network left we haven't checked...the...undernet..."

"Guess thats the only one left then"Said Mayl

"Now I hope that this is the right way..." Megaman said to himself as he walked down a path with a few scratches on him because he ran into a few viruses, good thing he had 2 1000+ health programs installed into him then he saw stairs ahead

"Yes this has to be the way out of here just gotta run up these stairs" Megaman ran like hell up the stairs to get out the underground.

"Whaa?" He said as he saw what were at the end of the long stairs, two giant cyberbeings chained to the ground.

"Alright this is the path to the undernet is just up ahead" Lan giving his friends netnavis directions to the under net to find his brother but his friends didn't know just yet.

"This is the way guts?" GutsMan asked

"For the thousand time YES!" Said a very annoyed Lan

"...guts"

"..."

As the netnavis walked through the path to the undernet GutsMan's brave attitude went away and was now afraid to go but they forced him to move along

Once they were in the undernet for their first time not Lan's but for his friends GutsMan was shaking and was behind everyone Roll was okay a little and IceMan with Glide were cool

"Ok let's split up" Said Glide

"WHHHHAAAAATTTTT" yelled GutsMan

"scaredy cat"whispered IceMan

"Okay" Said Lan" Glide and IceMan check undernet2, Roll and GutsMan stay in undernet area 1"

"Who will check undernet 3?" Asked Yai

"How do you know that there's an area 3?"

"My dad told me"

"Oh"

"I asked Chaud to check it out" Answered Lan

"Lets go" Said Roll

Megaman was standing still full of fear because in front of him were two giant cyberbeast he recognised them from Lan`s Text Book one of them was created by bugs build up over time and destroyed every thing in its path and ate many navis a, wolf like beast

The other one was a bird shaped beast it was created to stop the wolf beast but soon had a mine of its own and destroyed the net while fighting the wolf

The two names of the cyberbeast were

Falzar the cyberbeast bird and Gregar the cyberbeast wolf

"What should I do now? I'm stuck here with two beast that might wake up any time now"

As Megaman looked closer at the two cyberbeasts he noticed that he could see through them

"They must be fading away slowly" as Megaman walked up to them he lift both arms to touch them

"No I might wake them and get deleted...but I'll probably go through them and their chained to the ground so..." he said putting his arms down

Then without having a second thought he put his hand on the two cyberbeasts head and they felt solid. Then cyberbeasts woke up

*Screeeeeeeech*

* raaaaaaawwwwwwwrrrrrrr*

"Oh SH**" said Megaman regretting touching them as they tried to get free from their prison then then they saw the blue bomber Then the two cyberbeasts were transformed in to a red and blue beam and hit and got absorbed by Megaman's navi symbol

Megaman fell to the floor with his hand on his navi symbol feeling pain then nothing

Then Megaman felt more power then ever before and then Megaman screamed as a blue beam cover Megamans body and You could see his outline you could see that he stared to grow claws a tail and his blue body suit changed similar into one of the cyberbeast body

And after the light died down a blue figure was standing their, it lift its head up pointing to the endless sky of the underground

*RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRR*


	4. Chapter 4

Ok this is chapter 4 of Megaman Beast...so...I don't own Megaman or any other Characters in

Chapter 4: Beast out Megaman

The blue figure roaring to nothing destroying anything in its path it had no problem with the viruses it just deleted them with one quick slash

*RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRR*

It kept on roaring every time then it raised one of its arms and slashed at nothing with its gold claws and opened a portal and the figure jumped into it

"What? He's not in any of the undernet areas!?" Said Lan when they all returned back to ACDC area

"Not even Bass saw him" Said Chaud it was hard trying to get bass to talk ProtoMan was almost deleted by him

With the Navis Roll was starting to break down into tears ProtoMan was walking in a pace frustrated that his friend and rival was no where to be seen

Just then a golden light could be seen in the distance the navis saw it get bigger on another Panel far off

"What is that?" Asked ProtoMan

"Its a portal created by something with high power" Said someone

Everyone turn around to find a cloaked figure behind them

"GUTS!" Screamed GatsMan and logging out

"I-I-Its Bass"Said IceMan in fear

"What are you doing here" demanded ProtoMan

"..."

"Well?"

"...what do you think?" Said Bass

"To absorb that energy?" Said Roll brave enough to speak up

Then as the light was big enough for a size for a netnavi something jumped out of the light. Then once it was out the light died down they could make out the sharp of it, it had spikes coming out of its head ,claws,and a tail

Bass then smirked a grin and flew to the being to defeat it and absorb its power

"This is your end!" Yelled Bass with a dark arm blade in his hand then the being saw Bass coming

And jumped into the air towards Bass and slashed its claws to Bass's chest and brought Bass down To the ground

The Beast had its hand on Bass's Navi symbol ready to pull it out and delete him but then the beast pulled a purple light out of Bass and absorb it then grabbed Bass by his cloak and tossed Bass away

Then the beast out Megaman looked at his friends though they didn't know that the beast was their missing friend

Then ProtoMan raised his proto sword ready to defend the navis behind him from any attack

Then Roll saw the Blue beast observed him or it then made eye contact with it, it had red eyes like any beast would

*gggggggiiiiiiiirrrrrrrr*

Then beast out Megaman saw a link and jumped over them and was teleported away

"That was the link to Netcity!" Yelled ProtoMan

"I going after it" Yelled ProtoMan

"We're going too" yelled Roll with Glide

"Okay but be carefull" Said ProtoMan stepping on the link

Once they got their every thing was destroyed building down streets wrecked and cyber smoke coming from some buildings and some navis on the ground and the Beast out Megaman was in the football stadium

"I need to help these navis you go to the stadium, here use these to use battle chips" Said ProtoMan giving Roll and Glide license and then rrunning off to join the net police

Once at the football stadium the beast was destroying the big screen with energy slashes

Then it saw Roll and Glide

*RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRR*

Then it jumped into the air and shot energy slashes to them they jumped out of the was

"Here Roll grass seed battle chip in download" Said Mayl

"Here goes" as she throws the seed and tall grass grows and wraps around Beast Out Megaman holding him in place

*RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRR*

Yelled Beast Out Megaman

(Again they don't know that's Megaman yet)

"Glide here energy bombs battle chip in" said Yai

"Ha" Yelled Glide growing the bombs to the beast

*RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRR*

Then after the smoke cleared the beast was knocked out heavily damaged and still receiving damage from the grass seed attack from Roll

"Alright we did it" Yelled Roll

Then the beast's body started to glow and then a huge beam covers the beast it turns red Roll and Glide saw the outline of the beast it grew wings the head changed and the body too when the light died down the beast was now a bird shaped beast

*sssccrrrrreeeeeeccccccchhhhhh*

It was in still looked beaten and it looked at Roll and Glide with anger then logged out of the destroyed city

The voice that says logging out didn't come on

"Were it go this time" asked ProtoMan to himself watching from a distance

On Lan's homepage the beast out Megaman Falzar just stood their closed its eyes and the the same red beam shot up and covered its body and after it die down the blue bomber was on the ground really damaged and unconscious

And that's that of this chapter...the...um...next chapter will be up sooner or later...or tomorrow


	5. Chapter 5

Well this Chapter 5 of Megaman Beast I don't own megaman or and other Characters it all once again belongs to Capcom...which I think they don't even remember

Chapter 5:Recovery

(Were am I?) Said Megaman floating around in a black space

(Last thing I remember is seeing the beasts chained to the ground then light then nothing) Said Megaman to himself

Then a bright blue and red flash appeared then in front of him were the cyberbeasts Gregar and Falzar next to each other

(YOU TWO!) Yelled Megaman

*RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRR*

*SSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCHHHHH*

(Ummm what?)

"WHY DID YOU WAKE US FROM OUR DEEP SLUMBER?" Said Gregar

(Wait you can talk?) Asked Megaman surprised

"WE ARE INSIDE YOU LITTLE NAVI AND WE CAN CONTROL YOU WHEN WE FEEL LIKE IT LIKE NOW" said Falzar.

Then Gregar body stated to glow then taking control of somthing

Then a screen appeared in front of Megaman when he saw was what Gregar was doing with his body destroying anying in his path and fighting Bass and defeating him in seconds and then going to the cybercity link and ruining cybercity. Destroying anything it could touch then it was at the stadium and his friends were their, afraid of his out of control body of deleting his friend.

Then his friend brought him down Megaman was feeling pain from the attacks his body was receiving

"WEAK MUT, NOW I'LL TAKE CONTROL AND KILL THEM MY SELF" yelled Falzar

Then Falzar body started to glow taking control of Megaman's body then on the screen in front of him his body was flying in the air looking at his friends

"NOOOOO!" yelled Megaman as he flew over to Falzar landing on his neck and grabing his horns on the side of his head, then after jumping Megaman vision changed and he was looking at his friends

"I must be in control now" thought megaman then not a minute to lose he logged out of cybercity

Then once out of netcity he appeared in at his home page then the power he felt vanished he was covered in a red light and when he could again see he was in his blue suit again and collapse and was unconscious.

"We looked everywhere and he's no were to be found" Said Lan with his friends with coming him in his room Mayl,Dex,Yai jacked in their navis into Lan's PC

Once the navis were jacked into Lan's homepage Glide something blue in the corner of the HP (homepage) "what's that over their" pointed out Glide the rest of the navis looked were Glide was pointing

They ran to it and what they saw was a very damaged unconscious Megaman. Roll put her hands over her mouth to cover her gasp

"What happened to him guts?" Asked GutsMan

"Lan guts!" Yell GutsMan

"What?" Said Lan walking over to the PC

"We found Megaman but he's in bad shape" said Glide

"We gotta get Megaman to the SciLab!"

"Dad!" Yelled Lan once he got to the SciLab

"What is Lan?" Asked

"Something happened to Hu-Um Megaman he's in bad shape please heal him" Said Lan

"Okay...It will take me a while" Said taking Lan's PET with Megaman in it.

After put Megaman into the healing program he left to see his son to ask him some questions

"Okay Lan what happened to Megaman?" Asked

"Well...um...I woke up Megaman was their then I got changed to get ready for school. When I was finish I when outside then I remembered I forgot my PET I when back inside. Got to school then after school Dex challenged me to a netbattle then I accepted I waited for an answer from him then I looked at my PET and he wasn't in it"

"Then we looked for him on the net"Said Mayl

"Then we ran into a beast wolf navi we defeated it but it transformed into a beast version of a bird and got away" said Yai

"Then we found Megaman in Lan's homepage all beat up" Said Dex finally

"hm...Megaman probably was going back and ran into that beast navi and that's why Megaman is in bad shape" said

"HEALING NAVI COMPLETE" Said a voice coming from the computer

Lan ran to the computer that was healing his brother "Megaman are you okay!?" Lan said to his brother

"Yeah I am" Said Megaman said Megaman cheerfully back to Lan

"What happened to you?" Asked

"um...I...remember going to netcity then...I don't remember the rest...sorry" replyed Megaman

"Hmm...I guess you can go home now" Said

"Lets Go home now megaman"Said Lan installing Megaman in to the PET

"Hey you didn't battle me yet" Yelled Dex

"Okay this is going to be quick, ready Megaman?" Said Lan

"You bet" replyed Megaman

"Operation set"

"Execute"


	6. Chapter 6

Okay this is Chapter 6 of Megaman Beast and...um...so far Megaman is back with the Beasts inside his system and they can take control of him whenever they want to

Now...um...I don't own or any other characters...so...yeah that's it

Chapter 6:Jack in Megaman Beast Out

"You can never beat me and Megaman Dex" Said Lan after the netbattle was over in 10 seconds with a program advance the life sword (sword,wide sword,long sword)

"Okay Lan time to go home for school tomorrow" Said Megaman

"Oh man"

Once Lan go home it was 9:30 PM "okay Lan good night" Said Megaman

"You too Hub...zzzzzzz" Said Lan snoring right away in bed

"When am I going to tell my friends that I was once human?" Thought Hub or Megaman wishing he could go out into the real world without a dimensional area

(Where am I?)

"BACK WITH US HUB"

(Huh how did you know my really name Gregar)

"WE ARE INSIDE YOU, WE CAN SEE YOUR MEMORIES AND WHAT YOUR DOING WHEN YOUR AWAKE"

(Okay then can you get out of me then like NOW!)

"WE CAN'T WE NOW LIVE INSIDE YOU WE ARE NOW A PART OF YOUR PROGRAM"

(So...I can you use your power?)

" WE WONT LET YOU UNDERLING"

(...can I wake up please now?)

"NO...I WILL USE YOUR BODY FOR A LITTLE FUN"

(Oh no not again) then Gregar's body began to glow taking control of Megaman's body and beasting out

Megaman's body was covered in a blue vortex beasting out again then when it died down beast out Megaman Gregar was standing their

*GGGGRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW*

Then he jumped into the link to the net destroying anything it could touch since it was night time he didn't have much trouble with the net police and they only ones hurt were programs and night time navis which were not many

(NOOOOO! got to stop Gregar but how? that's it, the same way I stopped Falzar) then megaman jumped on Gregars back and Megamans body began to glow with him taking control of his beast out form

"Rrrrraaa-aaaggghhhh" Yelled Beast out Megaman

"OKAY NOW TIME GET BACK HOME...MY VOICE SOUNDS WEIRD NOW" Said Megaman Gregar logging out of the net and back to his PET

*Yawn* "THAT WAS A GOOD NIGHTS SLEEP...WHA...I'M...STILL A BEAST! THIS IS GOING TO BE A PROBLEM, BUT FIRST THINGS FIRST...*AHEM*...WAKE UP LAN!"

"Aaaaaagggghhhh" Yelled Lan "man when did megaman's voice get so loud and the PETs volume isn't all the way up" Said Lan on the ground

"UMM...LAN CAN YOU LEAVE ME HERE FOR TODAY?" asked Megaman Beast out Gregar

"Why? And when did you voice sound like a loud beast?"

"WELL JUST LOOK AT THE PC AND DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT OK!"

"Okay Okay, dam"Said Lan walking over to the PC and taking a look at it and when he did he saw was no longer his blue suited brother but a beast with two gold claws coming from each end of the wrists and spikes coming from his head a tail

"...WHAAAA!? Wha your the beast that attacked netcity!?"

"YES AND NO, YES BECAUSE MY BODY WAS THEIR AND NO BECAUSE I WAS NOT IN CONTROL UNTIL THE LAST MINUTE"

"So...we...were...the...ones...that...hurt..,you.. ." said Lan now realised that he and his friends hurt his brother

"IT OKAY LAN I WASNT IN CONTROL IF I WASNT FOR YOU I COULDN'T HAVE TAKEN CONTROL" Said Gregar Megaman

"...okay...let's go to sch-oh crap I'm going to be late!" Said Lan getting changed then jacking Megaman into the PET

"WAIT I CANT-" but it was too late Lan jacked him into the PET and was outside

(Great how am I going to around with this form now Lan)

(Oops but hey your voice is normal through our twin link)

(...Laaannnnn)

Once they got to school Lan tried to pay attention but started to fall asleep but luckily Mayl was waking him up

After school

"Hey Lan let's have a netbattle GutsMan and I are stronger now so get ready to lose this time" Yelled Dex running towards Lan

"No'

"What...your kidding right"

"No I'm not I can't right now Megaman and I can't battle right now"

"Yeah Dex Megaman just recovered yesterday" Said Yai coming from the hall way

"Yeah right Megaman was just fine when we battle yesterday"

"No I can't right now"

"Your just scared to lose in front of Mayl and Yai"

"No it's just-"

"Then quit chickening out and let's net battle!" Yelled Dex at Lan

(Hey I'm okay now Lan I'm back to normal)

(Okay but how?)

(I don't know but it happened )

(Okay)

"Hey Lan quit staring into space and battle!" Yelled Dex with GutsMan already jacked into the schools network

"Fine let's go ready Megaman?"

"Yeah"

"Battle routine set" Yelled Lan

"Execute" Yelled Megaman back

In the battlefield GutsMan was waiting for Megaman and away from harm was Roll and Glide watching

Megaman jacked into the schools network and approached GutsMan

"Is blue wimp ready to lose guts" Said GutsMan

"Ha the only one who is going to lose is you" Said Megaman

*BATTLE STARTS NOW* said the PC voice

"Guts punch" Yelled GutsMan moving his fist at Megaman, Megaman just jumped out of the way" Mega buster" Yelled Megaman transforming his right arm to his buster and firing at GutsMan

"Alright GutsMan Time Bomb triple download" Yelled Dex

"Program Advance" Yelled GutsMan raising is arms summoning the program advance and throwing it at Megaman

"Crap" Said Megaman trying to jump out of the way but as he jumped the bomb exploded and only got his left leg

"Alright GutsMan let's finish him with a Guts Hammer" Said Dex

"Guts Hammer" Yelled GutsMan raising his hammer and hitting it into he ground and making a wave of every and going towards Megaman

"Oh crap" Said Megaman kneeling on the ground then moments away from loseing this netbattle then everything went slow motion

Megaman closed his eyes and focused on what to do then he felt power raising from inside his systems

Then he opens his eyes and they were no longer the green emerald color but now red then everything started to go back to normal speed and a blue vortex surrounded Megaman and it soon died down and what was Megaman was now Gregar Megaman

Then Gregar Megaman dogged the attack at blinding speed

"Wwwwhhhhhhaaaatttt!?" Said Dex not believing that Megaman dogged the attack

Gregar Megaman was moving so fast that no one saw him transforming into Falzar Megaman, he flew up into the air blinding speed getting out is Falzar buster shooting GutsMan with rapped fire

"Guuuuuttttsssss" Yelled GutsMan getting fired at

"GutsMan!" Yelled Dex

Then in the air Falzar Megaman transformed back into Megaman and he came down with a life sword in his hand and then slashing GutsMan with it

*GutsMan Logging out, Megaman wins*

"Yeah we win" yelled Lan

"How...did...you...AAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGG!" yelled Dex

"Way to go Mega!" Yelled Roll running towards Megaman ready to jump on him but then stopped to see that Megaman was tired out and sweating

"Mega?" Said Roll to Megaman

Megaman looked up to see Roll and smiled before collapsing to the floor "Mega!" Yelled Roll "What happened to Megaman" said Glide

"He must be tired out somehow"Said Lan then Jacking him

Then out of nowhere a dimensional area appeared around the school

And that was another Chapter of Megaman Beast and the next Chapter Will be out sooner or later so...yeah that's it for now


	7. Chapter 7

This is Chapter 7 of Megaman Beast so far Dex challenges Lan to a net battle and Megaman was moments away from losing to GutsMan until he beasts outs and wins but no one saw him beast out so...that's it so...um...enjoy

Oh I don't own Megaman Capcom does and Classic Megaman is on the new super smash bros game

Chapter 7: Beyondard

"What a dimensional area?" Said Lan shocked that a dimensional area appeared

"Who summoned this one" Said Mayl

"That would be me humans from the beyondard"Said someone behind them, as that turn around to see vineman (or plantman)

"What Vineman but we defeat you"Said Lan

"So theirs another navi named Vineman in this world it be rude to call me that but if you add zoano you may" Said Zoano Vineman

"So it's Zoano VineMan this time, ok first a darkloid then one made by Duo and this" Said Lan now seeing a VineMan a third time

"Okay let's bring him down" Said Mayl

"You don't have rush here so I'll go" Said Lan knowing that she needs a rush synchro chip to crossfuse with Roll

"Oh...yeah forgot" Said Mayl

"Crossfuse what's that" Said Zoano VineMan

"No time for explaining syncho chip in download" Said Lan fussing with Megaman but then fails

"What? Oh crap I forgot that Megaman is unconscious" Said Lan

"To bad I'm only here because I felt the same power of our Lord Falzar here so I came to see but it's no here any more so I'll leave now" and with that Zoano VineMan sort of logged out

"That's weird navis don't log out that way" Said Lan after the dimensional area disappeared

"Uuuhhh"

"He's coming around"

""Where am I?"

"Megaman" Yelled Lan

"Lan? What happened?"

"Well for starts you defeated GutsMan and then a Dimensional area appeared and VineMan appeared except he said that we should call him Zoano VineMan"

"Well that's bad...*yawn*...still FEEL tired"

"You should get some sleep Hub, like now"

Then after that he went to sleep mode and Lan decides to go to Mayl house but right after He gets ready his PET rings Lan then walks to it and answers it

"Lan Its dad" said

"Dad what's up this time"

"We have a new upgrade for the PET so come to the air port and you'll test it out with Chuad and Maika"

"Okay"

Once Lan got to the air port he got on Chaud's private jet and Chaud and Maika were there

"Okay what's the new upgrade?"

"The new upgrade is for crossfusion" Said Chaud

"Yes and we're going to test it on the same Island we always do our tests" Said Maika

"Okay sound good enough for me"

Then after some 3 hours the SciLab launched the dimensional area covering the island

"Lets go" Said Chaud holding the upgraded PET

"Synchro chip in download" Said all three

"Crossfusion!" Yelled all three

After they finished transforming the plane dropped the gate "we'll break in as usual let's go"

They start to run and Lan trips and falls out of the jet

"Lan!" Yelled Maika and Chaud

"Wwwaaaaaauuuuu"

"Lan activate the thrusters" Said Megaman

Then thrusters appeared from Lan's back and making Lan fly

"We are in the air now you lack control" Yelled Maika

"Sorry sorry" said Lan

"Here they come!" Yelled Chaud seeing viruses ahead

Then all three start using battle chips to delete every one that comes in their path

Then they reach the tower and break into it and climes up the stairs reaching a blocked door and then blasting it open

"Net saviors are here" yell all three of them"

"Give up without a fight... "

"Its just Famous...Lan Hikari"

"The test is over" Said a voice coming from above

"Okay that was two minutes difference faster now"

"Okay the upgrade was just giving us jetpacks?" Asked Lan

"And activating battle chips fast now"

"...okay"

"Here goes aqua pump" Yelled SproutMan

"My turn, blizzard" Yelled IceMan

And together they create a ice rink

"Hahahahahaha thanks to IceMan And SproutMan this is quite comfortable"said Roll happily skating with them NumberMan was their too but having a hard time skating

Then a small blue navi was walking with a crying baby navi

"Plaese stop crying I'm the one who wants to cry, blub"

Then clasped no the ground with the baby still crying then a bunch of navis surround BubbleMan then a Yellow navi appears recognising the small blue Navi

(Your that darkloid that strayed from the future five years from now aren't you?)

(S...so what ShadeMan expelled the darkloid fractures from his body so now I resigned my self...suit your self!)

(You must exist in the future if I dispose of you now it would have a effect on history so I entrust the future to yoy"

(Huh...so the-)

(Ice Blade)

(Bulb Bulb Bulb)

"Aaggghhh" Yelled BubbleMan "were am I?" then he heard baby crying he ran out of the igloo to see Roll caring the baby that was crying and GutsMan making funny face that look horrible it stoped then it cured again

"See GutsMan he just crys more" Said Roll

"Sorry guts" said GutsMan back

"Now's my chance to escape" just when he took a step NumberMan came towards him

"Stop me now!" *Thud*

"Ow that hurts, bulb"

"I-I'm sorry" Said NumberMan

"I over looked you but I'm in a hurry,bulb"

"Yay BubbleMan woke up"Said SproutMan running up to him

"Oh no" thought BubbleMan

Lan and Chaud were having an argument of the position on their team then Lan PET rang and a hologram of Megaman appeared

"Lan Mayl is calling"

"Sorry Maly I'm in a middle of a meeting and-"

"This has nothing to do with you Jack in SearchMan,ProtoMan,and Megaman into the net" said Mayl

"What why?" Said Lan

"Shut up and do it!" Yelled Mayl

Megaman and ProtoMan with SearchMan we're taking care of the baby or trying

Megaman was trying to get answers from BubbleMan but no luck

"Hey Megaman take over it out of control" Said SearchMan with ProtoMan their mouths getting pulled by the baby

"You want me t take over? But I don't have any experience with that kind of thing" Said Megaman holding up his hands

"Here" Said ProtoMan forcing Megaman to hold the baby then it stoped crying and laughed trying to reach Megamans face

"He looked at Megamans face and smiled guts" Said GutsMan

Then something stranger happens the baby started to glow and Megaman also

"Wha-what's happening" Yelled Lan

"Aaauuuuugggggghhhhhh" Yelled Megaman

Then the light died down and was once the blue bomber was now a boy with a baby in his hands

"Wha-what happened to me" said the boy

"It can't be" Said Lan

Okay that was that the next Chapter will be up soon as possible so...yeah that's it for now and...um...goodbye...


	8. Chapter 8

Okay readers this is Chapter 8 Of Megaman Beast and now the...um...forgot...oh yeah I do not own or any other characters unless I make my own wich will never happen...okay that's all

Chapter 8: Hub Hikari

(Now were was I? oh yeah)

"It can't be" Said Lan looking at the cyber boy holding the baby

The boy was holding a baby in yellow shirt, shorts and shoes and the boy has Brown hair and eyes in a white long sleeve shirt with a blue vest with black shorts with a blue line running down on both sides and blue shoes

"Whaa" Yelled everyone seeing a boy in the cyberworld

"Who are you?"Said ProtoMan

"Uuhh it's me ProtoMan" said the boy

"Wait a second here" said Roll getting closer to the boy

"...Mega?"

"Uh yeah" Said Megaman

"How did this happen?" Said Mayl

"I thought that you had dark blue hair Mega" Said Roll noticing his hair

"And your Green eyes are gone and are now brown" Said SearchMan

"Wait a minute stand here Lan" Said Chaud grabbing Lan next to the screen and through the camera Maly and the other could see lan and Megaman look alike

"Wait why do you too look alike" Said Roll pointing at Lan and Megaman

"Well um...should we tell them the truth now...Hub Hikari" Said Lan

"Okay" Said Hub

"Wait what Megaman has a human name" Said Yai

"Okay first off his name is Hub Hikari and he is my twin brother that died of a rare heart disease at a young age and my or our dad took some DNA and turn it into data and at that time he was creating human navis and he use Hub and created him as a NetNavi called Megaman" Said Lan

"And the reason why I hadn't told you guys is because I thought you would see me different" Said Hub

"Heheheheh" the yellow baby navi laughing in Hub's armes

"Hey Bubb...he's gone"Said Hub looking for BubbleMan

"So...who's the baby?" Said Roll

"All I know is that he turns me into my original state" Said Hub looking at the baby's face

"What should we call him?" Said Lan

"How about beeb?" Said Roll

"Um...how about Trill?" Said Hub not likening the name beep but he also didn't know why he called him Trill but the baby seem to like it

Just then a big explosion happened deleting some navis that were in the way

"Looks like theirs trouble" Said SearchMan

"Lets go" Said ProtoMan

"Oka-...how am I suppose to fight I don't have my weapons with me or their gone" Said Hub and seeing the had the baby that did not want to leave him

*RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRR*

*SSSCCCCCCCRRRRRRRREEEEEEEAAAAAACCCCCCCCHHHHHH*

(That sounds so familiar somehow) thought Hub

Then came a wolf like beast destroying anything that came across its path

(What I thought that Gregar was trapped inside me)

The came the falcon Beast that was fighting with Gregar

(What they escape from me or...wait VineMan said that he feels the same power as his master which is one of the beast and that means that they are from what VineMan said the Beyondard) thought Hub

"Hey Mega get out of their" Yelled Roll

Just then the baby started to glow

"Huh what's going on" Said Hub seeing the glowing baby in his arms then feeling the beasts power coming out of him but more powerful

"Aaaauuuugggghhhhh" yelled Hub

"Mega!" Yelled Roll sing he was being covers in light

Then inside his systems

"I FEEL MORE POWER NOW WE CAN BE FREE AND FINSH OUR FIGHT"

Hub was screening in pain, as he saw Roll he yelled catch and he throws Trill to her

"Mega!" Yelled Roll as she caught the baby and saw Hub crying in pain

Hub starts floating in the air and then his data divides into blue and red data blocks and multiples and the data multiples into two shapes the same beasts as the ones that are attacking Netcity

*RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRR*

*SSSCCCCCCCRRRRRRRREEEEEEEAAAAAACCCCCCCCHHHHHH*

Then the other two beast look to see the same ones as them

*RRRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRR* roars one Gregar

*RRRRRAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRR* roars the other one

And so do the other two beasts

"What happend" yelles ProtoMan

"What two of the same Cyberbeasts?" Said SearchMan

"Their going to fight each other I think because they don't seem happy to see a copy of each other" Said Glide

"We''ll just wait and see" Said Lan

And that was once more another Chapter of Megaman Beast...and...um...this is going to be a long story because I'm going to add more things form the anime and game like the graveyard that were all the deleted navis Megaman defeats in all the MMBN games


	9. Chapter 9

This is Chapter 9 of Megaman Beast so now Megaman has been broken into data and his data has been formed into the Cyberbeasts and now they are facing the Beyondard version of them now...so...that's that

"Well this seems that this is the end" Said a random navi in the crowed watching the Beasts ready to fight

Then the Gregars pounced each other biting breathing out fire from its mouth and with the Falzars they were clawing flying and attacking eachother

"Well this is got to be a good fight" Said ProtoMan

"Lets see which beast wins" Said SearchMan

"Hey guys am I late to the fight" Said a voice behind them

"TomahawkMan" Said SproutMan

"Yep I'm back just came by to get some curry ingredients until I heard that something happened here"

Then pieces of buildings were thrown and landed right next to TomahawkMan just two inches more and...well you know

"HEY! Watch it!" Yelled TomahawkMan and that beasts that could not hear him

"So why are they fighting each other"he asked

"Well it seems that they only want one beast around" Said Glide

"Oh, I see" replyed TomahawkMan

The fight with the Gregars was going well the Beyondard Gregar was losing to this world's Gregar and the same thing with the Falzars the Beyondard was losing

After some 30 minutes of fighting all four were running out of energy and then the Beyondard beast stoped and disappeared and the two beast that were left behind were facing each other ready to fight but as they tackled each other their data was breaking down

*RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRR*

*SSSCCCCCCCRRRRRRRREEEEEEEAAAAAACCCCCCCCHHHHHH*

As they turned into data it became one and started to take form of a navi. It was so far from ProtoMan and the others that could not see it but SearchMan because he had a scope gun that could zoom in

"SearchMan what do you see?" Asked ProtoMan

"Its taking form of a net navi but it's lowering so I can't see what it looks like"

"Let's go and see then" Said TomahawkMan started to run then stopped and turned around

"Hey where's Megaman at?" Asked TomahawkMan

"Yeah he's not here" Said IceMan

"He must be somewhere around here" Said NumberMan

ProtoMan and the others finally got were the navi that was formed from the beast was they were shocked to see Megaman

"Megaman? How? Is?" Said SearchMan

"Pr...ot...o...Ma...n de...lete me" Said Megaman weakly

"Mega? Why" Said Roll holding Trill

"I can't hold on much longer" Said Megaman

"What is it" Said SearchMan

"I-an't-" that was all he could say as a blue vortex surrounded Megaman and when it died down he turned into Gregar Megaman

*RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRR*

"No it can't be" Said Roll

Then Gregar Megaman jumped into the air and shot his Gregar buster at them and then landed on ProtoMan choking him

"Urk...Mega...Man...stop fight it" Said ProtoMan grasping for air

"PROTO" Said Megaman in his beast out form

"AAAAUUUGGGGGHHHHH" Yelled Megaman in pain trying to take control of his body

Then he logged out

"Where he go this time"Said Glide

"He's in my PET" Said Lan

"Okay let's hope he stays their" Said ProtoMan

Then everyone logged out their navis and met at the SciLabs trying to get MegaMan to normal bad thing that was too busy with Trill on how he was able to make Megaman into Hub form

"Well we can't do anything now that Megaman is out of control" Said Lan

Then a dimensional area appeared around the SciLabs

"Crap this is not good at all"

Then PharaohMan appeared with Gregars symbol on him

"Where is the one who they say could turn into a beast?"

"Great Zoano PharaohMan now?" Said Lan

"Lets take him down" Said Chaud

"Okay" Said Raika

"Okay synchro chip in download" Said Lan forgetting Megaman was in Beast out with both beast inside him

"Lan wait Mega-" Said Mayl too late to stop him

"Oh cra-" Said Lan crossfusing with beast Megaman

After he was finished everyone was expected to see him like Gregar but it was both the beasts

Lan had beast out with both beasts he had the Gregars helmet claws chest plate tail and theFalzars legs lower chest and wings and he was white

"What he beast out into both our Lord Gregar and the enemy Falzar" Said Zoano PharaohMan

*RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRR*

"Two can play at this game" Said Zoano PharaohMan as he beast out

Then Crossfuse beast out Megaman spend no time watching him beast out so he pounced on PharaohMan before he could beast out completely truth was the double beast out Megaman was too fast every thing went slow for him

"Aaaggghhhh" Said Zoano PharaohMan

*GGGGGGIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRR*

Then the double beast slashed his claws against Zoano PharaohMans navi symbol

"I'll be back" said Zoano PharaohMan weakly then logged out a different way and the dimensional area went down but something was wrong Lan was still in crossfusion with beast out Megaman

"What? He's still fused with Megaman" Said Raika

Then the unthinkable happened...he logged out

"What? He logged out but he's Crossfused" Said Chaud

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* Went the alarm

"Netcity it's being attacked...again by...Lan'

"So now what do we do Lan is 10 Times more powerful with the two cyberbeast and Megaman" Said worried about his sons

"Wait what did you find out about the baby that turn Megaman into...uh...Hub is it?" Said Chaud

"Almost nothing but it has energy of the cyberbeast but it can't release it forcefully only by his will and he's a baby and navis don't grow, why?"

"Damit I thought that we could use its power to stop Lan"

"Well the long we stand here the more Lan is damaging the Net!" Said Raika

"...wait...we could capture Lan with the same method we use to capture PharaohMan long time ago" said Mayl

"No...it won't work it couldn't capture the virus beast so there's no way it would get Lan"

"Wait Doctor what if we separated Lan and Megaman from the cyberbeasts with some sort of ray" Said Chaud

"It could work but we have to get him first" Said

"We could paralyze him long enough to make it work" Said ProtoMan

"Alright let's get to work" Said TomahawkMan

"Where Were you this whole time Dingo" Said Chaud

"The bathroom..."

"..."

And that was another chapter for Megaman Beast...and I changed Maika to Raika because I just played MegaMan Battle Network 5 double Team DS with team ProtoMan...and...uh...yeah that's pretty much it for now


	10. Chapter 10

Well now it's me again with another chapter of this fanfic

Megaman and Lan have been fused into the double beast out form and are in the cyberworld destroying once again netcity and everyone else are trying to separate the twins from the beasts

*RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRR*

That was the sound of the beast that was destroying netcity the once peaceful city was no more than bits of loos data

"Come on can you please work a little faster Lan has already destroyed more than half of netcity" said Chaud inpatient

"I'm working fast as I can this Ray must be in perfect condition or it will fail" Said trying to program a weapon to separate Lan and Megaman from the cyberbeasts

*20 minutes later*

"It done, this will work" Said finally finished

"Okay...we'll need to draw Lan out at the perfect time and destroy the cyberbeasts" Said Chaud

Everyone nodded Mayl,Yai,and Dex were one group and Chaud,Dingo, and Higsby were another

"Lets go" Said Chaud

JACK IN

ProtoMan

TomahawkMan

NumberMan

Roll

GutsMan

Glide

POWER UP

All the netnavis were jacked in and what they saw was pure destruction

"It used to be lovely here" Said Roll

"Its noting more than data and rubble" Said ProtoMan

"Okay let's go and search for Lan" Said TomahawkMan

"Or...um...I uh...think he found us" Said NumberMan looking up at the sky was a white navi flying and was looking down at them with anger

"Oh fu**" said Dingo then got smacked on the back of his head and was out cold

"Watch you're language young man" Said Hukura

Nobody said nothing after that after seeing what happened to Dingo

"What are we going to do guts" Said GutsMan

"Lets get him down here and shoot him with the ray, Roll,Glide and GutsMan distract him while we aim for Lan" Said ProtoMan

"Okay"

The double beast just dived down to them but everyone dogged the attack GutsMan used Guts punch to draw his attention, it worked but got angry and didn't get a scratch it then launched it self to GutsMan until he go hit with Glides cannon then got tied up with Rolls with whip and then NumberMan threw a number dice and landed on 5 and exploded and then a Tomahawk swing

"Now ProtoMan" Said Chaud

"Activating...separation ray" Said ProtoMan firing a laser Ray at the double beast

*Sssccrrrrreeeeeeccccccchhhhhh*

Yelled the beast that was covered in a aura

"Yes it working" Said

"Wait...is is going to separate Lan and Megaman from the beast or is it going to-" Said Chaud

Then the double beast became two Megaman was stuck with Gregar and Lan with Falzar

"Oh great now we have two beast" Said ProtoMan

Then Lan logged out and appeared in the real world

*SSSSSSRRRRREEEEEEEAAAAAAACCCCCCHHHHHH*

"Were doomed" Said Sex

Then Lan changed back into himself and so did Megaman

"Lan are you okay?" Said Mayl

"Chirp" then Lan fainted

"Well I guess that's a yes"

The next day

"ZZZZZZZ...*SMACK*...OUCH" Yelled Lan as he woke up with his mother smacking him awake

"About time Lan your going to be late for school" Said his mom

"Oh...sugar honey ice tea" Said Lan as he ran into the bathroom to get changed then as he looked at himself in the mirror he saw his normal face then he caught something, his eyes were bloodthirsty eyes

"The Fu*k is wrong with me?" Said Lan then looking at the time he changed quickly as possible

Then he dashed out the door then he saw Mayl up ahead

"Mayl! Wait up" Yelled Lan

"Well Lan your up late" Said Mayl

"Sorry..." said Lan

At school everything was the same Sex challenging Lan to netbattle Megaman winning then lunch the teaching with Lan falling asleep with Mayl weakening him up every five minutes

After school and back at home

"Man I'm tired" said Lan putting his things down

"Your always tried" said Megaman

20 minutes later

*Yawn*

"Time to net battle" Said Lan

"Okay" Said Megaman

"Jack in Megaman power up"


End file.
